Flesh and Blood
by AngeloftheOdd
Summary: Poor Kabuto is always the last to know...A small character piece on Kabuto and Orochimaru after the events of the main series. Contains spoilers for everything past Shippuden. Implied previous relationship OroKabu.
1. Chapter 1

**Flesh and Blood**

 **by AngeloftheOdd**

Kabuto still enjoyed working by candlelight, although he made sure not to let the wicks burn down too far before replacing them. Old habits died hard. The paperwork at the Orphanage seemed never ending. Records of new staff, new abilities manifested, different allergies developed. Thankfully, these days there were less children to admit. Naruto Uzumaki...no _the Hokage_ had seen to that. Konoha had finally entered an era of peace. Times had changed, the ghosts of the past finally buried for good this time around.

The candles flickered, the flames blowing high and thin before guttering out. An ill omen. The window in his study was open and the air outside was still. Eerily silent. A calm before a storm. Then he sensed it. _That Chakra._ It was unmistakable. He knew it intimately, twisted and tangled as it had once been with his own. He felt it deep in his marrow, his very core, calling to him. _Orochimaru._

He had felt his presence before, off and on through the years, though never this close. He hadn't dared to tread near the Orphanage. Kabuto had prepared himself for this. He had known a meeting would be inevitable. He sighed and stacked the papers he had been working on into a neat pile before filing them away in his desk.

 _You always did have impeccable timing when it came to interrupting my work._

He grabbed his key, locked the door behind him and head out into the night. The moon was full, casting his shadow across the ground. A haunted, contorted shape.

 _I am no longer that monster. I am Kabuto Yakushi._

He made his way across the field towards the edge of the forest. Orochimaru would be waiting there. It had been an old randezvous site of theirs and the Sannin was a creature of habit. The area was seldom patrolled unless the Exams were taking place. An enemy unfamiliar with the terrain would be easily lost and the Hokage trusted far to easily to expect one from within.

"Hello, Kabuto."

Orochimaru stepped into the moonlight, golden eyes shining. He looked younger than he had the last they'd seen each other Kabuto noted with distaste.

"Why have you come?" Kabuto demanded. " If you mean to threaten the village or someone within it you know I will stop you."

Orochimaru held up his hands in a gesture of innocence.

"My, my. Straight to the point. Not even time for pleasantries," he said.

He contemplated Kabuto for a moment.

"I do like what you've done with your hair. It suits you."

"Just answer my question," Kabuto replied.

"So mistrustful. Is it so hard for you to believe that you're the only one who has changed? I don't wish any harm to Konoha or anyone in it."

"Forgive me if I find that hard to believe."

"Is it wrong to want to call on an old friend?"

"Spare me your lies, Orochimaru. You think I'm a fool? Even now, after all that we've been through, you would try to deceive me? This is about the boy isn't it? The one called Mitsuke. I've heard rumours of you lurking around him."

"As perceptive as always, dear Kabuto. Oh, how I've missed you."

No. He would not be seduced by this again. Orochimaru's kindness had always cut more cruelly than any blade. To make his victim think he was special. That he actually meant something other than a lump of clay to mould in his own image. A broken reflection, shattered in every way imaginable. And yet...he hated to admit that there had been quiet, private moments where he had missed him also.

"That child is to be your next vessel," Kabuto said. "You're keeping an eye on him to see how he's developing. It's an old game. Did you really think that I, of all people, wouldn't notice? How little credit you give me."

Orochimaru had the audacity to look hurt.

"Your words sting, boy. But I do suppose I deserve them. Yes, it's true Mitsuki is my creation, but I am not planning on using _that_ jutsu on him. I am merely keeping a watchful eye on him. As any loving parent would do. He is my son."

His lips contorted into a small grin, the tips of fangs exposed. Amusement, Kabuto knew. Not a threat.

"And in many ways," Orochimaru continued. "He's as much yours."

Kabuto felt as if the breath had been knocked from him. He had been prepared to fight to the death if need be. Had strategically planned to take the Sannin down if the situation arose. He had not expected this.

"My DNA samples," he finally managed to find the words to say. "You kept them...You used them..."

"To create the perfect shinobi. One that will far surpass the both of us. One with a spark of goodness in him."

He moved in closer to fondly brush his hand across Kabuto's cheek.

"I'd like to think that comes from you. I've been keeping tabs on your work. You have a way with your patients. You always did."

Kabuto had learned long ago to read the Sannin. To observe his mercurial temperament and the manners he exhibited. The little quirks and inflections that gave away when he was lying. His survival had depended upon it. His instincts were still attuned even now. There was something in the way Orochimaru spoke that struck him as truthful and it shook him deeply. Kabuto had been privy to the small, fleeting glimpses of tenderness that the Sannin was capable of. Once, a lifetime ago, they had belonged to him and him alone. He felt something old and dead now coiling inside him. Like a snake flicking its tongue. Questing.

"You will look out for him, won't you," Orochimaru asked.

"Of course I will," Kabuto replied. "What choice do I have?"

He laughed bitterly.

"Here we are. Bonded again by flesh and blood."

He absently touched the skin along his arm and murmured almost as if to himself,

"Was it ever anything deeper than that? Something more than viscera and bone? Than nerve endings and sinew? Than pheromones and chemicals?"

"You wound me, Kabuto. I could have easily have chosen to use the DNA of Suigetsu or Karin. Any of the thousands who passed through our home. I chose you."

Kabuto glared at him in disbelief.

"I haven't seen you in ages. You could have told me..."

"And you would have stopped me," Orochimaru interrupted. "You wouldn't have trusted my intentions. In the beginning, even I doubted them myself at times. I have grown to love my children. Perhaps it was the piece of you in them that allowed me to."

 _Them. Of course there were more. The ones that had failed._

"You see only a perfect version of yourself," Kabuto said. " My contribution is inconsequential. I will look out for Mitsuki, as I do all the village, but I will not be your puppet ever again. I am not your tool and I am not your shadow."

Orochimaru regarded him with a look of sadness.

"You never were," he said, quietly. "Tell the Hokage and the people of Konoha that you never followed me willingly. I will not fault you for that. You and I, however, both know better."

"I have people that depend upon me."

"It's good to be needed," the Orochimaru replied. "You always were. You still are..."

He sighed, heavily.

"I'll leave you to your work. I realize it's a lot to put upon you. I just wanted you to know. There were never any secrets between us and I'd like to keep it that way."


	2. Chapter 2

Kabuto had been plagued by nightmares those first few years after the Fourth Great Ninja War. Fragments of memories of all the people he had been. Sometimes he would wake himself up screaming, sweat drenching his clothes and bedding. Other times he would find himself with bloody knuckles and bruises, fighting some imaginary foe whose face eluded him in the morning. Then there were the times when he awoke shuddering and breathless, gripped in the throes of ecstasy. Those were the ones that had haunted him the most.

He and Orochimaru had been perfect synchronicity in everything they did. One glance and two bodies moved as one. They had been unstoppable. A force of nature. A whirlwind of malice and cunning that laid waste to everyone and everything around them. They had brought down entire clans. That intensity had been no exception in other areas of their relationship. Perfectly in tune with each others' desires and needs. Earth-shaking. Volcanic. A hurricane blur of limbs entwined. Of tongues and teeth. A flood of every unspoken and unspeakable emotion. Pure devastation.

Kabuto had believed himself purged from these thoughts. His sleep had been untroubled for so long he had almost forgotten. He awoke in tears. Mourning a part of himself lost.

That life was so long ago. These hands which healed and comforted had once been stained by blood. _So much blood._ They had moved like shadows in the night, stalking, terrorizing, pillaging. Vivisecting, dissecting, experimenting. Testing the limits of the human body. With Kabuto by Orochimaru's side, spirits and minds broke long before hearts and lungs gave out. He had followed him to the darkest of corners and had emerged from the viper's pit. Alive but not unscathed.

 _That person was not me. He was a mask. A costume I wore out of necessity._

Yet he knew that was a lie. He had accepted responsibility for his actions and the truth was, may all the gods forgive him, that he had loved every dizzying second of it. Reveled in the chaos of his otherwise controlled and analytical world. He had craved it like a drug. Infected himself. Poisoned. Broken down cell by cell and reshaped into something entirely other. It had been divine. Rapturous. _Madness._

He felt a light tug on his sleeve, breaking his reverie. He opened one bleary eye to see the concerned face of one of his youthful charges.

"Father?" she asked, worried. "Are you alright?"

He'd fallen asleep at his desk. Pouring over the work he had abandoned before Orochimaru's impromptu visit. The candles had burned themselves out during the night, wax dribbling onto the sleeve of his robe. He sat up and forced a smile.

"Suzume," he replied. "Yes. Everything is good."

"Then why were you crying?"

"Just a bad dream. Nothing to be worried about."

Suzume threw her arms around his neck. It was an action that never failed to take Kabuto by surprise. So accepting. So unafraid. She had come to the Orphanage at such a young age, barely able to walk or talk. No one knew who her parents were nor what clan they might be from. She had simply been dropped off on the doorstep one morning. He had named her after the sparrows of the field. A fragile, spindly-legged creature that had a voice like a songbird. He wrapped his arms around her, ever cautious of being gentle. She looked as if she might break at the faintest of touches.

"I'm feeling better now," he said. "Thanks to you. You should run along now. Kojiro will be starting his morning lesson soon."

Suzume's whole face seemed to light up as she smiled.

"We're learning medical ninjutsu," she said, softly, as if imparting some huge secret. "I'm going to do my best to find out everything there is to know about it. One day, I'll be just like you, Father."

 _No. You'll be something much better._


	3. Chapter 3

Kabuto stepped out into the morning light, enjoying the warmth on his face. He had left Urushi in charge while he went into town, claiming he had errands to run. No one questioned his motives. In fact, they were all of the opinion that he needed some fresh air and a rest. He was overworked and overtired. So dedicated to his cause that he neglected himself. It felt deceptive and it left a bad taste in his mouth. These people cared for him. About him. His little family of castoffs and throwaways. He would not lay this burden at their feet. He was fiercely protective of them.

 _It's me you need protecting from._

Kabuto hated going into the main village, especially during the light of day. His appearance could be strange and frightening to some. He no longer blended in seamlessly with the crowd as he once had. He refused to hide his face. Part of his self-imposed penance.

 _Let them see the monster that walks in their midst._

There were those who still remembered. His presence was a slap in the face to the people who had lost loved ones to him. Naruto had put a stop to the cries of "traitor". To the kicks and blows. Kabuto would have gladly endured them but the Hokage had insisted. They could not forgive so they chose to forget. To pretend that he didn't exist, hidden on the outskirts of town. Along with the children they often turned a blind eye to.

 _We are a constant reminder of the worst of days. We are the refuse of your regret._

He made his way to the tower of the Hokage. The Anbu eyed him suspiciously but didn't give him any trouble. Naruto had seen to that as well. Reluctantly, they let him pass, making comments how if the Hokage hadn't been on lunch break he wouldn't be permitted to pass and next time he should make an appointment. They led him to the main office and stood guard until The Seventh looked up from his ramen and they were casually dismissed.

"Kabuto?" Naruto asked. He seemed confused at first but then he smiled. "What brings you here? I hope everything is well at the Orphanage. Er...I did remember to send the funds this month, didn't I?"

"No, everything is running smoothly," Kabuto answered. "This visit is of a personal nature. I know I have no right to ask you for any favours..."

"Kabuto," he interrupted . "You're too hard on yourself. Let the past go. I have. You've been of great service to Konoha. I'm grateful to you."

He nodded to a chair, overflowing with stacks of paper.

"Sit," he continued. "Er...if you don't mind clearing away some clutter first. I'm afraid my organizational skills aren't as good as yours. Maybe one day you can help me implement a better system for dealing with all of...this."

"I'd be honored, Lord Hokage."

"What can I help you with? Sorry to get straight to the point but well...as you can see I'm rather busy."

"It's about the boy named Mitsuki," Kabuto answered. "I'm requesting all official documents you have on him. I promise to be discreet about it."

"I can't do that," Naruto said. "It's classified information. More than that, his is my son's friend and teammate."

"That's exactly what worries me. You must know of his origin."

"Yes of course, I do. I also believe he deserves a chance at a normal life. Sasuke agrees."

"He's not just a clone of Orochimaru..."

"Yes, our tests did indicate the presence of other DNA as well. Namely yours."

Naruto sighed and smiled sadly.

"I know we should have told you sooner," the Hokage said. "But I knew how you'd feel about the situation. I want to show you something."

He walked over to the window and motioned for Kabuto to follow. He pointed to where there were three children at play in the square below. The Hokage's son, Boruto. The Uchiha girl, Sarada. Mitsuki...

"I know you've been keeping tabs on him since he first came here," Naruto said. "There's nothing that can be gleaned from any documents that you don't already know. Watch him. Really watch him."

This child who was already skilled in espionage and medical ninjutsu. Whose name meant the very symbol of the night. What potential lay sleeping within? Was Orochimaru playing the long con? Releasing a slowly ticking time bomb into the village? Teamed with the child of the _Hokage_ and the Uchiha descendent no less. Surely, that was no accident. Why was Naruto so quick to trust?

 _What parts of me make up this puzzle?_

 _What would I even teach you?_

He couldn't speak of how the mind could become a prison. How even the purest of intentions could become warped and distorted into something monstrous. Of how one could love so strongly, so blindly, it could consume everything about you, stripping you away piece by agonizing piece. That there were actions and words that can never be undone. Regret and shame following the rest of your days. That you could atone and repent a million times over and never be able to fix the damage done.

He watched as the three played at being ninja. They worked together like a well oiled machine already, young as they were. Mitsuki tagging along after Boruto, backing him up as they attempted to ambush their squad leader. Laughing as they were successful and ended up being chased down the street by an irate Konohamaru.

 _He is already surrounded by better teachers than I. May their lessons be less harsh than the ones I had to learn._

"All three of them make me proud," Naruto said. "Every single day. I wish I had the time to tell them that more often."

The look of parental pride slowly melted into weariness.

"I don't trust Orochimaru, but I do trust Mitsuki," he said. "If you want the location of Orochimaru's last known whereabouts it's the least I can do. It's up to you to do what you want with that information."

Naruto rummaged around his desk until he found what he was looking for. Kabuto looked at the written coordinates and handed them back.

"It's not very well hidden," he said surprised.

"Maybe he's not trying to hide," The Hokage answered. "If you'll excuse me, I really need to get back to work. If I'm late for dinner again my family is going to have my head."

Kabuto made a slight bow and motioned to leave.

"Kabuto," Naruto called out after him. "You're always welcome. Don't be such a stranger."


	4. Chapter 4

Kabuto made his way through the dense forest. The Forest of Death they called it. Full of dangerous creatures. He had once scoffed at that notion, content in the knowledge that the most poisonous things to haunt the woods was he and Orochimaru. He felt comfortable here, blended in. The forest was like an old companion, all its secrets laid bare long ago. According to the data, he had less than a day's travel.

 _Both of us living on the fringes of Konoha. A part and yet apart. We'll always be outsiders. We always have been. But Mitsuki...he's found a path of acceptance and that's all that matters. The day might come when a less lenient Hokage may choose to make us answer for our transgressions. But our sins will not be his. He is worthy to call himself a shinobi of the Leaf._

It was past dark when he arrived. The unmistakable twin snakes adorning the outside. He was unconcerned with any physical traps. Orochimaru always preferred emotional ones.

 _He views this as a safe haven. As home. This is no underground hideout. This is another shrine to your vanity. I refuse to worship here ever again._

He walked inside, making mental notes of what twists and turns the many corridors took. He stepped into a clearing and found himself face to face with a young man holding a clipboard and wearing a lab coat. Suigetsu of the Mist. Grown now. No longer an experimental subject but head scientist from the look of it. Transformed from victim to victimizer.

 _What a heady power that can be. I should know. What lies do you tell yourself, Suigetsu? How do you cope with it all in the darkest of nights?_

He had a suspicion he knew the answer and it turned his stomach.

 _Does he tell you that you are beautiful? That all your flaws, all those cracks are what make you perfect? Are you prepared to dance that dance? Are you skilled enough? I had it mastered while you were still nothing more to him than a collection of jutsu. I pity you, boy, and I pray that you don't ever make a misstep. For your own sake._

"Hey, Kabuto," Suigetsu said, in a conversational tone. "Lord Orochimaru told me to be expecting you."

 _Yes, he would have. I know he's here skulking about. I can feel it._

"Er," the young man continued. "Is everything okay, Kabuto? You look a bit pale. Hey, I guess it has been a while since you've set foot near a lab. I've gotten so used to the smell that I had forgotten it can overwhelm other people."

"It wouldn't if you cleaned them better," a voice said.

Orochimaru stepped out from the shadows.

"Kabuto has come some distance," the Sannin continued. "He's probably tired, poor thing. You shouldn't treat our guests so stingily, Suigetsu. Why don't you go run along and see if you can find some way to amend that, won't you?"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru," his assistant replied, rolling his eyes.

He turned and walked off, grumbling about how he wasn't a housemaid and personal chef.

Orochimaru turned to Kabuto.

"Kids these days, hmmm?" he said with a shrug. "They take no pride in their work."

"Suigetsu?" Kabuto asked, with a raised eyebrow. "I'm surprised. Though, I suppose I shouldn't be."

"I needed someone to assist me," Orochimaru replied. "Though, truth be told, he's a poor replacement for you. He does so hate structure. We've lost much valuable information when he misplaced his data card this week. This new technology does take some getting used to."

"Why was I the last to know?"

"I wanted you to see for yourself." Orochimaru said. "Mitsuki is what we could have been had we been born into a time less cruel. "

Rebirth. Renewal. Reincarnation. Shedding the husk of their former lives, their former selves. Yet, they always seemed to find one another again and again. Once, Kabuto had longed to join Orochimaru in immortality. As a youth, so that he could live to watch his enemies torn down one by one. As a young man, so that he could pursue Orochimaru's vision. And now...

"You see, I wish to help the next generations thrive." Orochimaru continued. "Not to build or shape or interfere but to simply be. In the background, ushering them along."

"Our ideals. Our goals. They are still the same," Kabuto replied.

Orochimaru held out his hand in offering.

"Will you follow me, Kabuto?"

"Yes, Lord Orochimaru."

 **FIN**

A/N: It's been so long since I've written anything. It's probably not even close to my best work but if anything was going to bring me out of this writer's slump of course it would be this damn pairing. I usually don't add OC's into my work, but Kojiro belongs to MorteRedPanda and he's added here because I needed a name. In fairness, I think he'd fit right in at the Orphanage and would be a hilariously adorable teacher. It was my husband's idea to add Hokage Naruto because we recently watched the Boruto movie together and he said he wants more of him. It's so bizarre seeing these two magnificent bastards not being considered villains anymore, but I'd like to think Orochimaru is still a manipulative prick, even when he's mellowed out and trying to do the right thing (and it's still ultimately the wrong thing). I wanted Kabuto to be plagued by some sort of guilt and self-doubt but to have also matured. I'm still a bit miffed he got off that easily, even if I absolutely loved the back story we finally got for him. Also, yeah, I'm sure Mitsuki's identity will remain a mystery or he'll end up being a chimera of the strongest ninja but until that day I refuse to believe he's not Kabuto's kid in some way. As to whether Orochimaru is Mitsuki's mother or father, my husband's response of "yes" is my favourite answer.


End file.
